Lift
by webofdreams89
Summary: He's my friend, Neji thought, eyes swiveling away. I'm not supposed to think that about him. NejiNaru


Lift

Summary: _He's my friend,_ Neji thought, eyes swiveling away. _I'm not supposed to think that about him._ NejiNaru

Rating: M

Word count: 3,552

* * *

"Hold the elevator!" Neji heard someone call just as the doors were about the shut. Quickly, he stuck his arm between the elevator doors and watched as they slid back apart.

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto said, darting inside from the dormitory hall, "You're a lifesaver! I can't afford to be late to work again."

Neji stood and watched Naruto from the corner of his eye as the doors shut, Naruto's chest heaving as he leaned against the wall. His face was flushed from running all the way from his room, blue eyes bright in the fluorescent overheard light. Naruto had grown a lot since Neji first met him, now around Neji's own height and broad of shoulder. Dressed in faded blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt, Neji couldn't help but notice how _good_ the blond looked standing there.

_He's my friend,_ Neji thought, eyes swiveling away. _I'm not supposed to think that about him._

Naruto glanced over at Neji curiously, wondering if the older boy was going to say something. He'd hardly said two words to Naruto in days. It wasn't like Neji at all, and Naruto wondered if it was because he regretted what happened between them.

Naruto could hardly stand the awkward silence that filled the elevator as it began its descent to the first floor. He wasn't one for quiet. Even when alone, Naruto was always fidgeting, always moving, always doing something. Just when he didn't think he could take it anymore, just when he was about to bring up that night, the elevator came to a stop and he snapped his mouth shut. He figured now wasn't the time to talk about it.

Only, the elevator doors didn't open. Frowning, Neji hit the button labeled 'door open.' Nothing happened. He punched the button a few more times with the same results. He moved to the door and attempted to pry the doors apart with his fingertips. Unlike in the movies, however, it didn't work.

"Maybe we should try the call button," Naruto suggested, stepping forward.

"Yeah," Neji said absentmindedly, suddenly aware of how small the elevator was. Of how close Naruto was.

Neji hit the call button. Nothing happened.

"So much for getting to work on time," Naruto muttered. He worked at the campus library and, despite the fact that the librarians all loved him, begrudgingly in some cases, Naruto had a bit of a history showing up late and was likely to get fired if it kept happening.

"They can't fault you for this, Naruto," Neji said, still not looking at him.

He glanced over at the older boy quickly before looking down at his feet. "True enough."

They stood in silence for another moment before Naruto, figuring that maybe this was time to talk, said, "You've been avoiding me ever since that night."

Neji tried to think up some excuse but nothing believable came to mind. It was true, he _had _been avoiding Naruto. "Yes," he said finally.

"Why?"

"Naruto," Neji replied, sighing, "you know exactly why."

* * *

Naruto and Neji had grown up in the same town and went to the same school a year apart. They had different interests, different hobbies, different friends. Well, this was only partly true. Naruto had friends and Neji had acquaintances that he talked to on occasion. The only thing they really had in common was the fact that they had wanted spots on the school's mixed martial arts team.

Those trying out had a competition against one another, the winner guaranteed a spot on the team, though others could make it too if the coaches thought they had what it took. Opponents were randomly selected and for the first round, Neji had drawn his cousin Hinata's name.

They had never been close growing up. Their fathers were twin brothers, Hinata's born first by mere minutes. But that was all it took to be next in line to inherit the Hyuuga Corporation, Neji's father given some lesser position. And later, when Neji's father, thought to be the company head, was killed by a competitor, it had strained family ties even further.

Neji couldn't figure out why the girl wanted on the team in the first place. She was timid and shy and weak as far as he could see, and Neji resented the fact that she was next in line to inherit the company when he knew himself to be much more qualified.

Though Neji'd defeated her, Hinata put up much more of a fight than he would have guessed possible, especially after a blond loudmouth started cheering her on.

That same blond loudmouth, who didn't really look like much either, had drawn Kiba's name. Neji didn't know Kiba well, but knew from previous martial arts teams that he was strong and fought hard. So it surprised the hell out of everyone when the loudmouth beat Kiba and advanced on to the next round. Still, when Neji found out that he was to fight the loudmouth in the next round, he had no doubt in his complete victory.

But somehow, even when it looked like Naruto was totally out of the fight, he came back stronger than ever and, to everyone's surprise, ended up beating Neji after a long fight.

Somehow, after being defeated, Neji found himself not angry but perplexed. By all statistics, Neji was better; taller, stronger, quicker, more trained. And yet he had lost.

He began asking around about this Naruto after that, and found some of his suspicions to be true. The blond _was _a loudmouth and often acted before he thought things through. But he was also determined and loyal and cared about his friends. His best friend and rival was that Sasuke Uchiha who came from a prestigious family that owned a competing company. That surprised Neji.

When Neji found out that Naruto was an orphan and had lost both his parents in the war, it made him sad, made him think of his own father. The next day, Neji waited for Naruto after practice. As Naruto was leaving the gym, Neji fell into step beside him. Naruto looked surprised, but then smiled, asking if Neji wanted to come over to hang out.

Soon, the two were hanging out regularly, sparring, doing homework, watching movies, and just talking for hours on end. And by the time Neji realized that he had feelings for the blond, he found out that Naruto and Sasuke were more than they appeared, often sneaking off together. It hurt to know that Naruto had feelings for someone else, was with someone else, but Neji couldn't exactly blame Naruto for that, could he? And Neji cared too much about Naruto to banish him from his life over Sasuke.

Besides, it hadn't been long until Sasuke left and broke Naruto's heart. Though Naruto hid it well, Neji knew how much Sasuke's betrayal had devastated him.

Time passed. Neji graduated, taking a year off from school to work at the company to gain experience. Or that's what he told people. Really, he planned to follow Naruto wherever he went to school. So had many of their other friends. Naruto instilled that sort of loyalty without even realizing it.

Things in college were much the same as high school at first, with Neji secretly loving Naruto but never doing anything about it. Well, until one night when Neji agreed to go out to the bars after Naruto persistently begged him. Neji usually said no when asked as it wasn't really his thing, but he and Naruto had both been so busy lately that Neji hardly got to see him.

Instantly, he wished he hadn't gone. Naruto was a people-magnet at the bars just like he was everywhere else. People were drawn to him, buying him drinks, stealing his attention, asking him to dance. Some tried to buy Neji drinks and chat him up, but his sour mood instantly put them off.

The more Naruto was away, the more sullen Neji became and the more he drank.

Finally, after watching a pretty blond girl and a handsome guy with dark hair that reminded him a bit of Sasuke grind on Naruto for twenty minutes on the dance floor, Neji had enough. Downing the rest of his drink, he drunkenly made his way to the door and began the walk back to the dorms. Naruto must have seen him leave and followed him out.

"Neji! Hey, Neji, wait!" he called, chasing his friend down the street. Pouting, Neji waited. Once he'd caught up, Naruto grinned and asked, "Why'd you leave so fast like that?"

Neji only scowled at him. He knew he was being childish, but he didn't like other people touching his Naruto. Even if Naruto wasn't technically his. Well, his friend sure, but not his lover. It was all very confusing to Neji at the moment.

"Neji, come on, don't be that way," Naruto said earnestly. "Please tell me what's going on." His blue eyes looked sincerely into Neji's pale ones.

"I'm…just not feeling well," Neji said after a moment.

Naruto laughed. "For as much I saw you drinking, you should be feeling pretty good right about now."

Folding his arms over his chest, Neji said finally, "I just didn't like sitting there by myself. You were off dancing and I don't know where the girls went."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't know you felt that way. I know you don't really like dancing. I was going to come back soon."

"I don't mind dancing. Not really. I just don't like dancing with other people, people I don't know." _Though I wouldn't mind dancing with you._

Sensing Neji's unsaid words, Naruto smiled slightly. "Next time, come out and dance with me."

Neji was quiet for a long time, just staring at the blond. He didn't want to talk about dancing anymore. He looked at the way Naruto suddenly licked his lips nervously. Finally, Neji leaned forward, kissing Naruto. Naruto seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered, kissing him back before grabbing Neji by the hand. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Neji nodded.

They walked the rest of the way back to the dorms in near silence. Neji felt stupidly happy, glancing over at the blond often, swinging their arms wildly between them. He could still feel Naruto's lips on his.

It wasn't until they were back in Naruto's dorm room that Neji grabbed for the blond, kissing him again. Naruto pulled away and said something that Neji didn't understand and instead just kissed him again to shut him up. It wasn't long before their clothes were gone and Neji had Naruto pressed into the mattress.

When it was over, Neji snuggled in next to the younger boy and fell asleep almost instantly.

Neji was confused when he woke up, wondering where he was. After a moment, he remembered the events from the night before, glancing over at shirtless Naruto, who lay facing the wall, ribs expanding and contracting as he breathed.

Neji remembered his jealousy, the way he'd kissed Naruto to make him stop talking. Had Naruto really wanted it? Or did he feel pressured to have sex with Neji because Neji was his friend? Did it even remotely mean to Naruto what it did to Neji? He wasn't sure he could take Naruto's rejection.

Neji climbed out of Naruto's bed, put his clothes back on, and slipped out the door.

That was two weeks ago.

* * *

Naruto stared at him. "No," he said, becoming exasperated, "I don't, Neji. So why don't you tell me."

"Naruto, we were drunk," Neji began. "I-"

And then the lights went out.

Neji heard Naruto stumble and curse as he forward fell into him. "Sorry," he said quickly. Grabbing Neji's arm, he righted himself.

"I think we might be in here for a while," Naruto said with a laugh, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.

Neji wished he could see the other's face, see his eyes to know what he was really thinking. Naruto often covered up what he was truly feeling with a smile and a laugh and it had taken Neji a few years to be able to decipher between the real ones and the ones that weren't.

"I think you're right," Neji replied. His voice had grown husky from Naruto's close proximity, from the fingers that still curled around Neji's arm. "Naruto, I-" Neji began, but was silenced by Naruto's lips on his.

Neji's mind blanked, only knowing the feel of Naruto under his fingertips as they slid up the back of his shirt and explored the tanned skin of Naruto's back.

He could feel Naruto's fingers digging into his hips, could feel the way Naruto grinded his hips into Neji's, Neji reciprocating.

Naruto kissed his way down Neji's neck, burying one of his hands in Neji's long dark hair. Naruto found the hem of his shirt and lifted it upwards, tossing it aside, and continued his trek down Neji's body. Naruto's tongue flicked over one of his nipples, teeth nibbling for a moment before he continued kissing his way down Neji's chest, down his stomach, down to the junction to where torso met legs.

Naruto paused a moment and Neji could feel his breath hot on his skin. He was straining painfully inside his pants. Naruto cupped him through his jeans and instantly Neji felt a frenzied sort of relief. His body wanted more from Naruto, but somewhere in his mind, he was content with the fact that Naruto was there, that Naruto was touching him, that Naruto didn't seem to regret that night after they went out to the bars.

Lips found smooth bare skin just above the waistband of Neji's pants, Naruto leaving a few light kisses before sucking on the skin there. His hands went to Neji's fly, fumbling with the button, struggling with the zipper in his haste. Finally, the pants were undone, and Naruto reached inside Neji's boxers, releasing him before yanking the jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

Grasping the length reaching towards him, Naruto felt the older boy's body shudder. Grinning to himself in the dark, he licked up and down the side of Neji's dick a few times before settling his mouth at the head of it, bringing Neji into his mouth.

Naruto bobbed his mouth up and down, his tongue swirling over the tip, fist pumping. One of Neji's hands was laced through Naruto's while the other gripped at blond hair. Neji wasn't sure how much longer he could actually continue standing and he really didn't care, didn't care about much else but the feel of Naruto on him.

Before long, Neji felt his body tense as he came, Naruto's mouth still sliding up and down over his dick until his body relaxed.

Grabbing the hand that had been buried just moments ago in Naruto's hair, Naruto helped ease him to the floor.

Neji reached forward to grasp the bulge between Naruto's thighs, but Naruto's hand grasped Neji's and instead held it to his lips, kissing it quickly before he said, "For as _so fucking good_ as that feels, I have to say something first. Before I lose my nerve to say it."

"Naruto," Neji said, still breathless, "I'm sorry I left that night. I thought that it was what you wanted. I thought you regretted it. I…I thought you still loved Sasuke."

Naruto leaned forward, his voice more serious than Neji had ever heard it. "I never wanted you to leave, and I didn't regret it at all, though I thought you did because you left so fast." He sighed, voice strained. "And I don't love Sasuke, not anymore, not like I used to. Not like I love you."

Neji's voice was strained this time, chest heaving. "I love you, too, Naruto. God, I have ever since that day you beat me."

Neji leaned forward to kiss him, drawing the blond's body to his. Neji's fingers found the hem of Naruto's shirt and lifted up and over his head.

With Naruto's breath heavy on his face, Neji said hoarsely, "Lay back, Naruto."

He hesitated just a moment before acquiescing, pulling Neji down with him. Neji kicked his boxers and jeans off the rest of the way and straddled him, leaning back down to recapture his lips. Neji's hands found the waistband of Naruto's jeans, quickly undoing them. Breaking the kiss, Neji quickly rid Naruto of the rest of his clothes and grasped Naruto's cock in his hand. Spitting into the other, Neji wetted Naruto by pumping his hand a few times before positioning himself.

Realizing what Neji was doing, Naruto said, "Wait a second, Neji."

"What?" he asked, his mind having trouble processing the sudden change.

Naruto sounded strained. "In my bag in the side pocket, you'll find a bottle."

In the dark, Neji raised an eyebrow.

Naruto knew his friend well enough to picture his reaction. "I…I was hoping that…well, I wanted to be with you again. I wanted to be ready."

Neji could just imagine the way Naruto's cheeks had pinked. He wished he could have seen it.

Chuckling, Neji said, "Believe me, I'm not offended. Pleasantly pleased by your resourcefulness though."

Neji felt for Naruto's bag in the dark and dragged it to him. He unzipped the side pocket when he found it and unscrewed the lid, squirted some into his hand, and wrapped his hand around Naruto, pumping a few times, Naruto breathing hard underneath him.

"Wait a sec," Naruto said, grabbing the lube from Neji's hand, Naruto spread it over his fingers. With his other hand, he drew Neji's face to his and kissed him. Hoping to distract him, Naruto's finger brushed gently at Neji's entrance. Lightly circling it with this finger, he heard Neji's breath hitch above him. Finally, Naruto began to ease his finger inside. Neji's body tensed and Naruto could feel the way Neji's muscles clenched around his finger. Gingerly, he began to withdraw his finger, surprised by the way Neji's body slammed back down on it.

Neji was hardly a virgin but it had been a while since he'd been the one penetrated during sex. When he and Naruto had sex the first time, it had been Neji who had topped, but after countless drinks and staring at Naruto lustily all night, it had only taken a few thrust before he had cum. Still, it surprised him how little it hurt even as Naruto slid a second finger inside.

Growing a bit exasperated at the slowness, Neji pushed Naruto's hand away, grabbed him by the dick, and began lowering himself onto the blond. It hurt more than Naruto's two fingers had, but the feel of Naruto inside of him, the way Naruto was groaning from pleasure, it was worth it.

Placing his hands on Naruto's chest, Neji began to raise his hips back up before descending once again. And again. And again. Soon, he was slamming down onto Naruto's cock over and over, both of them panting hard. Naruto's hand was pumping Neji's dick and, almost simultaneously, they came, Naruto inside of Neji and Neji all over Naruto's stomach.

After a moment, Neji disengaged himself and lay down on the floor next to Naruto. "I love you," Naruto said for the second time that day. And, just as Neji was about to return the sentiment, the lights came back on.

The two shot up, grabbing clothes and attempting to pull them back on before the elevator doors opened. Naruto used his boxers to wipe himself off, thrusting them into his bag. He had trouble screwing the cap to the lube back on and ended up just stuffing it into his pocket as the elevator doors opened back up.

"Naruto! Neji!" Sakura said as the doors opened. "We thought you might have gotten stuck in there. There was a power outage."

Sakura, a resident advisor for the hall that both Naruto and Neji lived in, looked relieved. Not only were the two boys her friends, but Naruto, knowing her well enough, knew Sakura would see her residents getting stuck in the elevator as a reflection on her.

Ino smiled at them in relief also before her perceptive eyes widened and then narrowed. "Yeah, sorry it took so long to get you out, but I see you two found a way to amuse yourselves."

Sakura looked at the blonde girl for a second, confused, before glancing back at Naruto and Neji. "Yeah, you guys are wearing each other's shirts. And Naruto," she said smirking, "your fly is down."

Flushing, Naruto hid his open fly with his hand and hit the button for the 9th floor. The elevator doors closed. Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When they reached the 9th floor, Naruto grabbed Neji by the hand and lead him back to Naruto's room. Throwing his bag on the ground, he climbed into his bed, scooting toward the wall. Neji wordlessly followed him.

Yawning loudly, Naruto said, "I need a nap."

Neji smirked. "What about work?" he asked, climbing in next to Naruto.

"I'm already late," he said, grinning. Then his face grew serious. "You better still be here when I wake up this time."

"Don't worry," Neji said, kissing Naruto quickly on the lips, "I will be."


End file.
